¿Se le puede llamar vida?
by Oschii
Summary: Una cazadora sola, una noche desenfrenada, una nueva situación familiar que aceptar. Un cazador solo, una noche de dolor, cosas que no estaban en los planes de su vida de desahuciado. La primera temporada del anime/manga termina. Yuki se va con Kaname. OOC. La historia ya está escrita, solo la estoy editando para bajarla como es debido a Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

El arma en mis manos disparaba tan rápido como yo quería y cada una de esas bestias caía ante el impacto dejando una gran mancha de polvo producto de su desintegración. Era una horda de doscientos chupasangres aproximadamente, ya para esta altura había menos de la mitad. Cambiaba el cartucho del arma tantas veces como era necesario, impactando nuevamente en el blanco. Con solo quince vampiros mas terminaría mi trabajo y podría volver a la asociación pero de imprevisto acabaron todas mis municiones. No hallaba mi daga en ningún lugar de mi cinturón y tampoco en su estuche. De sorpresa todos los vampiros desaparecieron al ser golpeados por las balas de la pistola que era muy conocida, seguido de la leve sonrisa de superioridad de ese sujeto que era mucho mejor que yo en esto. Vestido con solo una camisa blanca y pantalón negro, como cualquier hombre al trabajar. 

-Supuse que necesitarías ayuda pero eso de allí fue un espectáculo, con tan solo un cartucho mas y hubieras acabado con todos o también servía que llevaras esto contigo- mostró mi pequeña daga de mango plateado y una luna de diamante en el. Así que la había dejado en algún lugar de la asociación.

-Gracias, pero hubiera acabado yo sola con ellos...- hice una mueca de suficiencia solo para hacerlo enojar.

-Si, claro- lanzo el cuchillo, con un movimiento muy ligero, hasta el tronco de un árbol justo a un lado de ambos, camine hasta allí y lo tome con la mano derecha jalando en mi dirección justo cuando un rayón veloz paso delante de mí y rasguño mi brazo. Estúpido chupasangre, no debió tocarme ni con la mirada, debió huir y ser inteligente pero ¿De quién creía que hablaba? Eran Vampiros ¡Por Dios! Ellos no pensaban, atacaban según sus instintos y ya.

La sangre no tardó en aparecer, fui más rápida, con mi mano sana tome la daga separándola del árbol y corrí en dirección hasta el animalejo, me lancé sobre él y con mis piernas me enrollé de su cintura para clavar mi arma en su cuello separando la cabeza del cuerpo. Guardé en mi estuche la daga y me levanté del asqueroso cadáver. En menos de lo que hubiera pensado Kiryuu me tomó el brazo herido con gran fuerza, lastimándome.

-¿Qué hace? ¡Suélteme!- intentaba aflojar su mano de mi brazo pero me era imposible.

Su mirada se dirigió a la mía, y en esos momentos pude notar que los rumores que rondaban en la asociación no eran falsos ni mucho menos. Ojos rojos de vampiro, me miraban sin una salida, como pidiendo perdón aun sin haber hecho el mal que se dirigía a hacer.

-Kiryuu deténgase por favor, ya...- rogué a aquella potente figura delante de mí. Este chico sería el próximo presidente de la asociación de cazadores de vampiros y el también era uno, por eso tenía lo suficiente de dos mundos para gobernarnos. Era una buena teoría, lógica cabe destacar, pero eso no quería decir que yo estuviera de acuerdo.

-Per...perdón- dijo la figura pálida y algo demacrada de aquel hombre justo antes de tumbarme al suelo con él sobre mi y lamer todo mi cuello. Escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo con demasiada rapidez, ese acto era demasiado intimo y nunca, nunca, había llegado hasta allí en mi vida, con nadie, aunque eso era lo que menos me importaba en ese momento.

Las puntas afiladas de sus dientes rozaron mi piel, causando que los nervios se alteraran más aun - si era posible - hasta que el juego previo acabo y sus colmillos se clavaron en mí. Grité, fuerte, no lo pude evitar, pero su fuerza era aun mayor que la de cualquiera de los vampiros que había matado en mi vida. Tapó mi boca ahogando un grito.

Una y otra vez succionaba de mi sangre, con cada una de ellas un placer extraño recorría mi cuerpo y yo apretaba con fuerza su camisa, incluso jadeando como nunca antes lo había hecho - me sorprendía a mí misma -. Al momento en que se percato de que mis gritos cesaron quitó su mano temblando de mi boca, se escuchaban mis jadeos aun más bajos, debido a la pérdida de sangre que ya empezaba a afectarme.

El acto carnal subió de tono cuando me percate de que unía su cuerpo al mío. Cada vez que succionaba, apretaba sus caderas a las mías, haciéndome sentir su gran erección.

Mi débil cuerpo sintió como sus dientes salían de mi cuello, pero no para levantarse, sino para dirigir su cara hasta mi cara, con su mano tomar mi mentón y girar mi mirada a él. Un hilo muy fino de sangre caía desde la comisura de sus labios y sus ojos aun resplandecían en un rojo esta vez oscurecido. Una gota de sangre cayó de sus labios, finos y sonrosados, a los míos y su mirada cambio de culpabilidad a deseo, esta vez mas extraño que el primero. Esa gota, fue la gota que rebaso la copa que había empezado a llenarse hace tan solo media hora.

Se acercó hasta mis labios y con los suyos succionó, sin desperdiciar ni un poco de su alimento. Justo en ese momento copió su antiguo movimiento - pegó sus caderas a las mías - y mi cuerpo lleno de un cansancio placentero se arqueó, provocando la unión de nuestros pechos aun con ropa estorbando.

A ese movimiento le acompañó un jadeo de ambos que le concedió el permiso para adentrar su lengua a mi boca llevándonos a una descontrolada pelea por tener el control de un beso apasionado pero lento, fuerte, en el que podía sentir sus colmillos muy definidamente.

Sus manos tocaban mi abdomen por debajo de la franela y tomaban mi cintura, elevando mi cuerpo y uniéndolo al suyo. Saco sus manos y tomo mi franela rompiendo la tela, luego tomando en cada mano mis senos, sacándolos de mi sujetador y abandonando mi boca para bajar y darles atención a ellos.

Mi cuerpo no acostumbrado a ninguna de estos actos respondía rápidamente con movimientos y jadeos que nunca antes me había creído hacer.

Me sentía en desventaja y agarrando su camisa fui deshaciendo cada botón. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y me obligue a apresurar mis manos. Ya terminado mi trabajo acaricié con mis uñas todo su pecho y abdomen trabajados y marcados a mi contacto. Sus caricias bajaron de lugar y seguían hasta mi vientre donde abrió mi short y lo bajo completamente aventándolo a algún lugar lejos, me sentía muy mojada.

Sus manos acariciaron toda piel en el extremo de mis bragas incluso apretando mis nalgas en el proceso. Mis manos fueron hasta su pantalón, al bajar a desabrocharlo, rozaron su miembro, aun más grande que antes. Con la mirada sujeta a la de el metí mis manos a su bóxer quedando sorprendida realmente. Dejó su cabeza caer hacia adelante y soltó un sonoro jadeo que subió mi autoestima. Masajeaba cuanto podía toda su longitud hasta que sentí sus manos tomar las mías para llevarlas por sobre mi cabeza y tomarlas con una sola de las suyas. Su miembro mostraba algo brotando desde su cabeza hasta la base. Con la mano libre saco de una de mis piernas mis bragas y las dejo pendiendo de la otra. Se posicionó justo en mi entrada provocando jadeos descontrolados de ambos por el roce y empujó suave, poco a poco hasta la dichosa barrera que se llevo sin compasión, penetrando hasta el fondo y volviendo a salir, una y otra vez...

El dolor se vio sustituido por el placer y en menos de lo que pensé la cabeza me daba vueltas y sentía contracciones placenteras justo en el momento que sentía un liquido caliente invadir mi interior.

-Yuki- lo escuché susurrar. ¿Kuran? ¿Kuran Yuki? ¿La sangrepura? Entonces era verdad todo lo que se decía de él y simplemente esto había sido el resultado de haber perdido el control y dejarse llevar por sus instintos, así como también de un fallido intento de sustituir la sangre de aquella sangrepura con la de alguien más. No solo la sangre sino el cuerpo mismo de aquella mujer con el mío.

Espere recuperar la respiración lo suficiente como para percatarme de que el chico se había quedado dormido sobre mi brazo, lo separé con cuidado y busque mi ropa por todo el lugar sin encontrar nada, no me iría en ropa interior. Dirigí la mirada al chico dormido sobre el pasto a la raíz de un gran árbol y le quite la camisa que solo le guindaba de un brazo - me la debía - me la coloqué como pude, doblé las mangas hacia mis codos y tome mis armas abandonadas del otro lado del árbol. Habíamos rodado demasiado en todo el proceso, sentía el dolor por todo mi cuerpo, especialmente en mi vientre. Camine paciente rumbo a la asociación, el amanecer se acercaba y quedaba camino por recorrer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Ya el sol se asomaba, justo la hora de despertar y yo no podría ni siquiera descansar. Empuje las puertas y las miradas de los allí presentes se dirigieron a mí, estaba en problemas... Sin detenerme ni responder a llamados de algunos compañeros me dirigí al baño a tomar una ducha, la sangre escurría por mi cuerpo emanando levemente de las heridas. Salí de la ducha y me envolví en una toalla.

-El presidente te espera- me indico Takamiya quien no dejaba de mirar mi cuello muy sorprendido. Fui a mi habitación, pasándolo de largo, y me vestí con una simple falda y un suéter muy grande con capucha que tapaba disimuladamente mis heridas y marcas de la succión que había hecho el cazador en mi cuerpo, y los mismos botines que había usado el día anterior. Me arme de nuevo y salí hacia la oficina.

El presidente Kaien Cross esperaba justo fuera de su oficina, con su cabello atado y su porte tan liberal, detrás de él estaba la enfermera de turno.

-Rose-san, ¿Puedes explicarme porque llegaste en ese estado y además a estas horas?-el presidente de la asociación era extremadamente protector conmigo luego de haberme encontrado sola y casi sin cura para aquel trastorno que había sufrido al ver morir a mi familia y no haber podido hacer nada, todo a las manos de aquel mal nacido nivel E- la misión la debiste haber cumplido hace horas y tu nunca demoras en venir a dar el informe...

En ese momento las puertas de doble hoja de la entrada al cuartel se abrieron dejando ver a un Kiryuu muy devastado y sin camisa, solo que esta vez se veía mucho mejor físicamente que antes - ahora si parecía un hombre saludable y no moribundo como antes, a excepción de los gestos de su cara - su piel tenía color y sus ojos a pesar de tener una mirada furiosa no poseían ojeras a sus alrededores.

El director se asombro al ver a aquella figura que ante los ojos de todos era su protegido aunque Kiryuu no lo quisiera.

-Zero, ¿Puedes pasar a mi oficina, por favor?- la mirada de asombro que duro un segundo en su cara al mirarme, paso a ser una de tristeza, no quería entrometerme en eso, aunque yo había sido una víctima, pero no me gustaba ese papel. Empezaba a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos hasta que una mano me detuvo. Takamiya de nuevo, nunca me lo había encontrado más de dos veces al día y mucho menos hablar más de dos oraciones o monosílabos como respuestas a los pedidos del presidente. Simplemente su aspecto y su actitud no eran de mi total agrado, había gente mucho mejor – así como mucho peor – en la asociación.

La mano que tenía posada antes sobre mi hombro se dirigió a mi cuello en un movimiento brusco descubriendo las heridas, le tome la muñeca y lo separe de mí dándole un puñetazo en la quijada, que me dolió mas a mí que a él.

-¡Paren! Kaito, te veré luego.- Kaien adopto una actitud seria que muy pocas veces se le veía. -Ahora Rose entra inmediatamente a mi oficina- pidió autoritario Kaien, se veía realmente molesto.

Entré y detrás me seguían Kaien y Zero quienes tomaron asiento en lugares opuesto de la mesa ovalada y yo en medio.

-Supongo que ya debería saber lo sucedido pero espero me cuenten ustedes mismos lo que paso...- Cross se quito los lentes y masajeo su tabique lentamente. Yo no pretendía hablar, bastante ya tenía con la humillación que había sufrido afuera, además el que me hayan visto con su camisa ahora que el exhibió su torso desnudo, debía admitir que era mi culpa pero era mejor eso a venir desnuda.

Zero no me dirigía la mirada y era mejor que no lo hiciera, igual lo odiaría aun mas si tuviera la osadía de hacerlo. El nunca, nunca, demostró debilidad ante las acusaciones, malas miradas, malos tratos y malos comentarios sobre su situación o su vida actualmente y en la academia hace un año, su situación sentimental con la sangrepura Kuran que aunque antes no creía posible esa historia, ahora lo confirmaba.

En cuanto a lo sucedido, de todas formas no me importaba la virginidad, a pesar de ser lo más importante para algunas chicas, para mí no, no era común y ya, así de simple.

-Está bien, no quieren hablar...- suspiró- supongo que tendré que esperar a que lo quieran. –Me miró dejando ver un poco de la dulzura que lo caracterizaba- deberías vendar eso...- se levanto y abrió la puerta para encontrar a la enfermera aun esperando. Con un gesto de su mano me hizo salir.

Me senté y esperé a que ella hiciera lo necesario, no había notado el dolor que se extendía por todo mi cuello hasta que ella lo examino tocando las heridas levemente. Justo en ese momento Zero abandonaba la oficina del presidente y no pudo evitar voltear al escuchar mi quejido.


	3. Chapter 3

La enfermera seguía empeñada desde hace una semana en hacerme exámenes de todo tipo y yo estaba cansada de decirle que estaba bien, aunque a veces no podía dormir y la fiebre me atacaba al tener esas extrañas pesadillas en las que tenía a muchos vampiros a mi alrededor y no hallaba mis armas ni podía pelear, me sentía amarrada y muy pesada.

La enfermera me llevo con Cross, quien deseaba hablar conmigo, seguro que era para obligarme a hacerme esos exámenes que solo dirían que debía alimentarme mejor, aunque como cazadora debía alimentarme con lo que me dieran en el comedor y solo eso, no tenía otro lugar al cual ir en el que me dieran todo lo que un chica como yo quisiera, y no me estaba quejando.

-Rose ya que insistes en no realizarte esos exámenes quisiera pedirte que vivieras en mi academia...- Cross no me dio oportunidad siquiera de tomar asiento frente a él cuando ya hablaba mientras mantenía esa mirada – casi de lastima – que era exclusiva para mi desde hace un par de días. Kaien era un buen tipo, fue el que me salvo de quedar en la calle con la muerte de mis padres así que le debía mucho pero eso no implicaba el hacerme dejar mi trabajo y cambiar mi vida por una prueba médica.

-No quiero dejar mi trabajo en el cuartel y mucho menos vivir como una colegiala frustrada- pedí sin dejarlo terminar.

-Quizá solo puedas ir como prefecta- se le iluminaron los ojos y adiviné que era porque recordaba a su ex-hija Yuki, quien ocupaba ese mismo puesto. -Estarás al cuidado de los alumnos y además podrás tener habitación propia y compartir con chicas de tu edad...- enumeraba animado.

-Eso no me interesa, de verdad, estoy muy bien aquí. En esa academia no es necesaria la vigilancia, ya los vampiros no habitan allí- ahora fui yo la interrumpida.

-Yuki Kuran hablo conmigo queriendo restablecer la clase nocturna y creo que necesitare nuevos prefectos pero si tú no quieres no es necesario que actúes como alumna, además creo que te hará bien ese ambiente lejos de vampiros por el tiempo que dure restablecerla.

Silencio.

-Hagamos algo, probemos por una semana. Solo eso te pido: una semana, tómalo como vacaciones- casi rogó, con la mirada brillante, no me pude negar. Él me había dado todo aun cuando su atención se centraba en la hija de los Kuran, yo no lo podía despreciar. 

Horas más tarde 

Las grandes puertas de la academia Cross dieron paso al taxi en el que viajábamos el presidente y yo. Al bajar el poco alumnado presente dirigió la vista hacia nosotros. ¡Como odiaba eso! Me tendría que aguantar ese tipo de comportamiento por una semana, que sería extremadamente larga.


	4. Chapter 4

Los días en la academia se habían vuelto una rutina, despertaba mas tarde de lo normal, justo para la hora del almuerzo el cual pedía en el comedor donde todos los estudiantes me miraban como un bicho raro, luego hacía rondas para estar al pendiente de los alrededores del colegio hasta muy tarde.

Ya solo quedaban dos días y abandonaría este encierro que me enfermaba, solo debía hacer lo mismo de siempre y todo terminaría pronto, pasarían rápido las horas.

Cuando estaba tomando el almuerzo había cientos de grupos formados en mesas y los alrededores susurrando chismes, era muy diferente a cuando había llegado, esta vez no tenía que ver mucho conmigo. La curiosidad me atrapo y decidí agudizar mi oído para captar la conversación que llevaban dos chicas a mi lado.

-¡Son tan guapos!- chilló la rubia.

-Acepto que están para comérselos con los dedos pero no tanto como los antiguos estudiantes del turno nocturno- le replicó la otra.

-Además, vienen con Kiryuu así que no deben ser de muy buen tratar...- esto último que escuche me alarmó y dejando la bandeja de comida en la mesa corrí a la oficina del director, tal vez me llevarían antes con ellos y no debía permanecer más en este infierno. Con el cabello castaño en la cara, trotando, sin querer tropecé con un alumno alto y cuadrado, de cuerpo con mucha musculatura y en realidad tenía cara de ser algo lento; mi daga cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido estruendoso al contacto con el suelo de fina cerámica. Pare en seco y me regrese a tomar el arma lo más rápido que pude notando que todos dirigían su atención a mí y regrese a mi carrera anterior. Llegué a la azotea del edificio principal desde donde se veía claramente los autos de la asociación y las personas que bajaban de ellos, principalmente los recibía el director, entre ellos Kiryuu y Touga y otros cazadores reconocidos. Miraba atentamente tratando de no hacer ruido o llamar la atención tal cual niño espiando luego de hacer una travesura y asustado tras ser descubierto; así estaba cuando escuche pasos detrás de mí que causaron que mi corazón de acelerara y tomara mi pistola sin rechistar, era Takamiya. Con el cabello pelirrojo agitándose con la brisa y su aspecto de chico malo, sonrió y me apuntó con la mirada.

-¿Espías a Zero?- negué rotundamente- deberías de odiarlo después de lo que te hizo... Son vampiros... Mataron a tu familia- Luego de que dijera eso no aguante el arranque de rabia que me invadió.

-¡No hables sobre eso! no tienes derecho. Hace años te conocí y sabes muy bien que los odio, los aborrezco y tengo el mismo fin que tu, ¡Acabar con ellos! ¡No sabes lo que pasó! Él no me hizo nada, fue un estúpido nivel E. Ya puedes callarte y simplemente seguir con tu vida. –No pude evitar pensar, de manera descabellada, que quizás la actitud de Takamiya no eran más que celos injustificados hacia Zero- ¿Tanto lo odias por ser superior a ti?- todas esas palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo y sin darme tiempo a respirar, me sentí mareada y perdí el equilibrio momentáneamente pero Kaito me tomó el brazo lastimado para evitar que callera desde el techo del edifico principal, la caída me mataría.

Caí de rodillas justo a sus pies después de que me hubiera halado evitando mi caída. Mi respiración era agitada y mi visión nublada.

-Gra...cias.-dije dificultosamente a aquel hombre que tal vez esperaba más que un simple agradecimiento. Camino hasta la parte trasera del edificio y se lanzó, desapareciendo.

Esa manera de actuar no era propia de mí, no solía hablar así y aun mas decir tales cosas sobre alguien que ha entrado de esa manera a mi vida.


	5. Chapter 5

Regresé a la cafetería por algo de beber ya que aquel accidente me dejo con la garganta seca producto de los gritos que forcé a no salir y al aire que aspiraba y exhalaba aceleradamente.

Ya todos los estudiantes volvían a sus clases así que no abundaban personas en el salón, olvide a todo mundo y me dirigí directo al refrigerador sacando un jugo que le pedí a la señora del comedor que anotara a mi cuenta. Le había dicho a Cross que la única condición para comer gratis por ahora seria que lo pagaría después. Abrí la tapa y empine la botella tomando más de la mitad del liquido del recipiente, se sentía mejor, pero aun dolía mi brazo...

Salí a los jardines traseros de la academia donde había encontrado días antes un establo el cual estaba lleno de caballos que usaban para las clases de equitación o deporte, en realidad nunca le había prestado atención a los profesores o los alumnos en el momento en que pedían traer a los animales para poder llevar su clase a cabo, mi atención solo era dirigida a la yegua blanca que los primeros días me odió, ahora empezaba a calmarse. El día anterior cuando había visitado el lugar, Lilith- había descubierto su nombre ya que lo vi rasgado en la madera de su cubículo- tan solo se había quedado en su lugar sin hacer nada, y olfateaba disimuladamente algo en mi. Me senté en un cubo de paja, frente al cubículo donde descansaba mi compañera, mientras analizaba mi brazo y examinaba no tener alguna nueva herida o moretón. El único defecto que tenía en la zona era el color de la gasa que se había manchado con sangre que emanaba de la herida maltratada.

Lilith relinchó sacándome de mis pensamientos, obligándome a voltear y atreverme a acariciarla para calmar su respiración algo agitada y, sorprendentemente, por primera vez desde mi estadía aquí me permitía montarle un dedo encima. Mientras acariciaba su pelaje blanco como la nieve dejé descansar mi cabeza en otro cubo más grande de paja que estaba detrás de mí y sentí todo desvanecer.

Escuchaba el fuerte relinchar de los caballos pero mis ojos no obedecían mis órdenes, el sueño me superaba y además tenía el estomago revuelto, sentía una especie de acidez en mi boca y eso me hizo despertar muy a mi pesar.

Me levanté del cómodo lugar y sacudí mi ropa, los caballos aun relinchaban y no sabía porque, me dirigía a la salida a buscar un lugar más tranquilo para descansar porque creía estar alucinando: pude ver la figura de Kiryuu desapareciendo entre los arboles; tome el sentido contrario y me dirigí a la oficina del presidente a preguntar qué hacían todos ellos, los cazadores, aquí. Eso me tenía intrigada y después del altercado con Kaito no me fue posible preguntar.


	6. Chapter 6

Toqué la puerta de madera esperando respuesta, nada. Salí a hacer guardia y me encontré con Kaito ¡Maldición! Él se hizo a un lado y pude divisar a todos los cazadores que habían llegado antes... Silencio, algunos se hacían los desentendidos y otros miraban hacia mí como que si tuviera dos cabezas. 

Déjenme decirles algo, los hombres, allí donde se ven tan serios, machos y con su aspecto de "no estoy para chismosear como mujer" dejan correr los rumores aun más rápido que las susodichas. Si no me creen, pues, trabajo en un 85% con hombres y era peor que vivir con mujeres.

-¡Rose! No te esperaba, te imaginaba durmiendo o vigilando los jardines como todas las tardes- el director se acerco a mí de manera paterna y yo aun confundida por todo este bullicio hablé:

-Si, en eso estaba pero...- me acerque a su oído en un gesto muy infantil he de admitir. –Presidente, ¿Qué se suponen que hacen ellos aquí?- pregunte algo mareada por los últimos acontecimientos luego de haber estado casi una semana entera en "completa tranquilidad"- sin hacer nada útil y perdiendo trabajo-.

-En unos momentos llegara Kuran Yuki y los nuevos alumnos, la clase nocturna, así como sus escoltas que antes también residían aquí- su nombre hizo clic en mi cabeza y retrocedí, me lo pensé por un momento.

-¿Es necesaria mi presencia?- los divise a todos, ellos eran los mejores en la asociación incluyendo a Kiryuu que ni me había fijado en su repentina aparición- es obvio que no, voy a otro lugar...

-¡No! Es decir ¡Si! Si te necesitamos, mientras más cazadores mejor. Además no sé si Kuran Kaname planea hacer acto de presencia- todos los cazadores se tensaron mientras el director solo dejaba salir un suspiro de cansancio- Luego de todo lo sucedido...- el presidente solo informaba de aquellos hechos importantes o de mayor cuidado a sus socios más allegados, nunca a simples trabajadores, por mas buenos que sean- no me incluía pero lo sabía por experiencia con mis compañeras-.

-En ese caso, me quedaré aunque no creo ser de gran ayuda-hice una pequeña reverencia y me adentre al edificio nuevamente, si tenía que hacer guardia por mas inútil que fuera, lo haría desde un lugar donde pudiera visualizar todo el perímetro. Fui a la torre al lado de la oficina del presidente y saltando sobre los techos próximos logre subir hasta la cima, donde había una perfecta vista panorámica y el clima daba mucho que desear.

Después de lo sucedido, no sabía en qué momento me había convertido en una persona tan deprimente, nunca había pensado en mi como alguien inservible, luego de la muerte de mis padres el director se había encargado de que los médicos me ayudaran y Yagari me entrenara para ser una cazadora, tanto Kaito como él eran muy serios y callados, su pasado se había encargado de transformarlos a esa forma de ser tan despreocupada y dura, por eso eran los mejores; me había prometido ser como ellos, no dejarme vencer por nada ni nadie, y mucho menos que alguien me recordara a mi familia. Sabia de sobra que ellos no tenían relación alguna con Vampiros ni cazadores, por eso me desacreditaban siempre que llegaba a la asociación a dar algún informe, "La ayudaron" "No es posible que fuera ella sola" "Eso solo lo hace alguien con mucho talento" "Esa hija de humanos no puede ser una cazadora como nosotros" entre muchas otras cosas más a las que no le daba importancia, solo porque no tenía sangre de cazadores.

Y ahora por simple placer me había entregado a alguien de quien no sabía más que su nombre y un poco de su historia, que ni siquiera había salido de su boca. Como antes, no me importaba la virginidad sino el haber llegado tan lejos y además, por haberme dejado tocar por un vampiro de esa forma, a pesar de que fuera de nuestro equipo, era de la misma raza que acabó con mi familia.

El sonido de las rejas de la entrada me saco de mis cavilaciones, me erguí sobre la baranda para estar al pendiente de todo. Un gran auto, una limo para ser concreta, entraba seguida de otros autos que parecían ser de la misma alcurnia. Sin duda eran los chupasangres, al fin Zero podría ver a su querida Yuki, no era por celos ni nada similar, solo que me parecía un amor enfermizo y vengativo, y desde mi humilde punto de vista: necesitaba darse cuenta, por la buenas o por las malas, de lo que estaba haciendo con él.

Cada uno de aquellos niños mimados bajaron de sus autos incluyendo a la pequeña Kuran, quien era reconocida a simple vista por aquella muralla de "escoltas" que la rodeaba. Con su largo cabello castaño y ropa de alta costura. El presidente se acerco a ella y la saludo de manera cortes para luego hacerla pasar a los dormitorios sin esperar más.


	7. Chapter 7

La noche llego y con ella mas cansancio, en realidad no sabía porque, pero allí estaba. Bajé con cuidado de los techos hasta llegar a un árbol que me permitía entrar a mi habitación, era mejor entrar por allí y no por la entrada principal donde tal vez me encontrara con el presidente y uno que otro cazador de los que aun aguardaban allí. Entré y me desvestí lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió para luego meterme a la cama y cubrirme con la suavidad de las sabanas.

Las pesadillas que me aquejaban no se hicieron esperar, con la diferencia de que ahora aquellos vampiros que me sostenían tenían un rostro mucho más definido, eran los alumnos de la clase nocturna, me sostenían de manos y pies o algo parecido ya que sentía mi cuerpo realmente pesado y no me podía mover en absoluto. No podía hacer otra cosa más que gritar para pedir auxilio, pero no me lo permitía a mí misma, había jurado no gritar frente a un oponente y mucho menos pedir ayuda a alguien más, yo podría con ellos, pero esta vez era diferente, era extraño y mi respiración era entrecortada.

Abrí los ojos y me enderece en la cama para sentir las sabanas levemente mojadas a causa del sudor que cubría mi cuerpo y que goteaba de mi espalda y pecho, el cabello se me pegaba en mechones por toda la cara y cuello, estaba mareada, tenía el estomago revuelto también. Me levanté y tomé la camisa que me había quitado del espaldar de una silla y me la coloqué, solo uniendo un par de botones en mi abdomen y corriendo en dirección a la puerta, la cual abrí con dificultad a causa del sudor de mis manos, cuando al fin lo logre me dirigí al baño ubicado en el pasillo y subí la tapa del retrete sin pensarlo. Me arrodillé en el suelo tomando mi cabello como podía y comencé a expulsar un liquido asqueroso sin poderlo evitar. Las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos a causa del acido que aun sentía en mi garganta y que parecía difundirse por todo mi estomago. Cuando todo calmo me puse en pie, enjuagué mi boca y lave mi cara -viendo el reflejo de aquella chica que si bien no irradiaba mucha vitalidad ahora era casi la sombra decaída y demacrada de la cazadora de antes, con los ojos chocolates opacos y no brillantes, la piel de las mejillas y labios pálida y amarillenta- refrescándome un poco ante aquel calor que me invadía. Limpié el desastre que había hecho y salí del baño en dirección a mi habitación de nuevo, me coloque el short y mi cinturón con las armas, me até el cabello en alto dejando caer unos mechones color castaño claros de manera rebelde. Abrí la ventana de nuevo y salte los techos tranquilamente hasta llegar a la torre de vigilancia, la noche era fresca y servía para quitarme ese calor abrasador que me invadía.

No sé bien en qué momento me deje vencer por el sueño, solo sé que el sol iluminaba mi cara y al abrir los ojos me lastimo la vista, me pase las manos por la cara y los ojos. Divisé todo el paisaje; era un nuevo día, si los dioses me ayudaban hoy me podría marchar con el resto al cuartel, sino es que el presidente tenía otros planes para ellos, pero yo ya había cumplido mi "condena" y Cross no tenía porque enterarse de mi extraña recaída de la noche anterior así que me podría ir sin problemas. Bajé de la torre y camine en dirección a la entrada principal del hogar del presidente. Abrí la puerta sin pensármelo y estaban todos los cazadores a los alrededores de la sala de estar. Me quedé estática, no sabía qué hacer, baje la mirada y cruce el lugar en medio del silencio sepulcral, directo a mi habitación. Tomé un baño y me vestí con nueva ropa, una sudadera algo holgada y un pantalón de lycra y los mismos botines, si, formaban parte de mí. De hecho, eran un regalo de mi padre.

Empaqué mis cosas lista para hablar con el presidente sobre mi estadía en el lugar cuando Kaito entro a mi habitación, mierda.

-El presidente quiere saber si estas lista para marcharte de aquí, partimos en media hora a la asociación...-dijo parado en medio de la habitación con la mirada en la ventana.

-Si, esperaba esto... ¿Él donde esta?- mi voz ahora volvía a ser como la de antes, cuando mi vida era solo la asociación y no conversaba con nadie más que Lady, una chica que vivía como cazadora al lado de su padre; yo solía dar miedo o parecer extraña.

-Está afuera, hablando con Yagari y el resto- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Terminé de recoger mis cosas y guardarlas en mi única maleta, para luego salir con ella hasta la salida del edificio.

Tal y como había dicho Takamiya estaban todos reunidos hablando, yo solo espere ordenes de Cross.

-Yo me largo de aquí- salió del círculo que tenían todos los hombres: la única mujer del grupo, Mina –de casi 1.80cm y con cuerpo de infarto, cabello negro largo y grandes ojos como la noche- miró en mi dirección con su característica mueca de asco –Rose, ¿vendrás con nosotros o ya te encariñaste con la academia?- preguntó con ironía hacia mí, causando que todos se percataran de mi presencia.

-Gracias pero prefiero volver a la asociación-corte el tema y me coloque al lado de la mujer voluptuosa que me ganaba por cabeza y media de altura.

El presidente sonrió en mi dirección y asintió, para luego hablar con quien fuera la chica de baja estatura que recién llegaba al lado de Takamiya, llevaba el uniforme de la clase diurna y no parecía peligrosa. La chica se acerco a él y este la invito a entrar a su oficina.


End file.
